


memories of another life

by vienna_salvatori



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e05-06 Juno Steel and the Tools of Rust, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienna_salvatori/pseuds/vienna_salvatori
Summary: The video streams are glorifying the work of the Unnatural Disaster. Out in the Martian desert, the man he's become does not like this reminder of his past.
Kudos: 8





	memories of another life

The stream movie comes as an unpleasant surprise, one that leaves his heart pounding and his hands trembling, and Buddy’s breathing exercises don’t help in the slightest. His old self is not distant, now, not when every screen in Cerberus Province advertises the greatest achievement of the “Unnatural Disaster” in glorious technicolour.

Jet takes the Ruby 7 out into the desert. Lets the rumble of her engine mask his shaky breathing. With the barren wasteland of the Martian desert stretching out before him, it is almost possible to forget the Iris of Jupiter and the crimes of his old self.


End file.
